


Sticky Notes

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunters, Caring Dean, Caring Dean Winchester, Caring Sam, Caring Sam Winchester, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealous Dean, Jealous Dean Winchester, Mad Reader, Making Up, Post-it Notes, Reader-Insert, Silent Treatment, argument, mad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: Reader says something that makes Dean upset and tries to apologize.





	

They had an argument and (Y/N) said something that pissed Dean off to the point he actually stopped talking to her.

Now she hasn't had a kiss, a hug, or a warm body beside her at night in a whole day.

Some might say a whole day, that's not long at all, but usually when they fight they will make up that same day. Obviously it's not the case now.

She has said sorry, but he just gives her a glance and keeps doing whatever he was doing. (Y/N)'s tired of saying sorry. So she began writing it instead.

She bought a pack of sticky notes and she writes: I'm sorry, please talk to me and she draws a heart in the space she has left.

The first time she placed one down he got up to grab another beer. There was a book open on the table and she slapped it down on one of pages before running away to hide. He came back in with a beer and chips, pausing when saw the note.

From her spot around the corner, she sees him put his chips down and thumb at the note with a furrowed brow. Dean took the note and put it to the side, grabbing his chips once more, continuing his reading.

Tired of writing so much on the note, she begins to shorten it down to just, "I'm sorry" inside of a heart she draws.

Day two of a lonely night.

Dean's watching TV and she writes a note to place on the table in front of him. Like he's done to others, he glances at it and goes back to what he's doing.

"So you're just gonna act like I'm not here?" (Y/N) asks standing in his view of the TV.

Dean blankly stares at her, before getting off of the couch, walking down the hall of the bunker.

"Dean, would you just talk to me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it and you know that. Baby, please."

They get in front of their shared bedroom door and he opens it, closing it right behind himself.

"Uggghhh!" She stomps her foot like a child with a tantrum.

"You okay?" Sam asks coming down the hall.

"Your brother is so fuckin stubborn." She marches off leaving a confused Sam.

Day three of a lonely night.

Sam and Dean are talking in the kitchen when she enters.

"Hey (Y/N)." Sam greets with a smile.

"Hi Sam." She begins to pour herself coffee. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept alright. What about you? You look kind of tired still."

She shrugs. "Toss and turned all night, but it's whatever."

Behind her Sam frowns and looks at his brother, who's staring down at the table with his jaw set.

(Y/N) exits and comes back with a piece of paper, slapping it down in front of Dean.

"I'm about to get ready for the day." She says to Sam, receiving a nod.

At this point she doesn't know how many sticky notes she's written on. Or how many she plants in a day. All she knows is that it actually hurts that Dean refuses to talk to her.

Day four of a lonely night.

Verbally she's stopped begging him to talk to her. It's just all notes now.

Whenever she knows he's about to leave she'll sneak and put a note on Baby's steering wheel.

Sam has seen the notes and read them even though they all say the same thing. Whenever he does his lips set in a firm line as he looks at his brother.

It sucks not being able to talk to her boyfriend. To see him every minute of the day and not be able to at least touch him.

She's in the library when she begins to really think about it. (Y/N) can't even focus right now to even search for a case. She puts away books, sniffing.

Sam enters and Dean is right behind him.

"Whoa, hey, you okay?" Sam asks making his way around the table.

Using one of the sleeves on her hoodie, she wipes both cheeks shaking her head.

"Come here." Sam opens his arms and she accepts the invitation, burying her head in his chest.

The tears really begin to fall as she silently cries in the younger Winchesters arms.

"You wanna talk about it?" Sam asks softly, rubbing her back.

She nods through the tears.

"Okay, let’s go."

He pulls back and grabs one of her sleeve covered hands. Her other hand goes up wiping the tears off and hiding her face from the other male in the room.

As they leave out of the room, something hits the floor followed by a curse.

They end up in Sam's room and take a seat on the bed.

"Tell me what's going on." Sam gently prompts.

"Dean and I had a fight a few days ago a-and I said something that I shouldn't have and now he refuses to talk to me. I've apologized repeatedly and he keeps ignoring me. It hurts to not be able to talk to him. Like now he doesn't even care that I'm so upset right now. I don't even need him to say anything to me. I just want him to at least... I don't know. Hug me or something. Just something that small would make me feel better."

(Y/N) sighs, wiping at her face.

"What did you say?" Sam questions.

"It was when we came back from the bar after that hunt. Dean was acting weird so I asked him what was wrong. He told me at the bar there were guys looking at me and the one guy at the bar that started talking to me irritated him. I asked him what was so irritating about him and he said the fact he kept flirting with me and touching my arm. I told him it didn't matter because I am with him. Then he said I wasn't acting like I was with him. I said well how was I supposed to act. He tells me, I shouldn't have been talking to him and just told him I wasn't interested. I said, I think he got the hint, Dean. Then he goes, he didn't act like he got the hint, you basically acted like you were game to do things with him. What broke the camel’s back is when I said, with the way you're acting like a bitch, I should've left the bar with him and let him fuck me. I just said it piss him off for a little bit. I didn't expect it to do that much damage. He looked so mad, like he wanted to punch something mad, and he stormed away, that was the last time he talked to me."

"Hm." Sam says staring at the floor.

"Well, it's obvious what did it. Um, if you want, I'll talk to him."

"Yes, please talk to him. I am so sorry and I didn't mean it. I just miss him."

Sam hugs her and kisses the top of her head. "I'll see what I can do."

When they come back out Dean is nowhere to be found and (Y/N) goes to the room she's been using.

Day five of a sleepless lonely night.

The next day she hears arguing down the hall but she doesn't move from her spot on the bed.

A little after that Sam brings her some breakfast, coaxing her to eat something because he noticed over the past few days she hasn't been eating as much as she usually did.

(Y/N) stayed lying in bed, occasionally wiping at her face. She didn’t have the energy to write a note and go out and put it in front of Dean today. The rainbow colored sticky notes sat on the nightstand in front of her face. Reaching out from under the cover, she grabs them and chucks them across the room. They just anger her at this point.

This isn’t something that could just be fixed with a thousand written, “I’m sorry’s”. They have talk about it, especially since at this point she thinks he just might break up with her. That’s something she really doesn’t want to happen, but if it comes to it, she’ll understand. It would probably be for the best.

But just that idea has her sobbing. She tries to stop but she can’t. If she loses him then what will happen to her. It would hurt too much to stay in the bunker around him. She would have to go out on her own and she hasn’t been alone in a while because she met the Winchester’s.

The cover over her gets pulled away and hands land on her torso, pulling her against something solid. (Y/N) grips onto the fabric underneath her hands once she realizes who it is.

Dean.

Her head is in the crook of his neck and he has a hand on the back of her head and his arm around her waist.

Dean gently sways with her in his arms, trying to calm her down.

“I didn’t mean it and I’m sorry.” She cries, trying to get her breathing back to normal.

The hand on her head moves and she hears a bag. Dean switches which hand the bag is in and places it between them. (Y/N) sniffs moving so she doesn’t dislodge herself from her spot, but has enough room to open the bag with both hands.

Multiple colors are the first thing that pops out at her. It’s a lot of them. Reaching in she picks one up and realizes they’re hers. These are all the notes that she wrote to him. Nothing seems different about them so when she is about to place it back, Dean flips it over.

On the back of the sticky note there’s something written that’s not in her handwriting.

I love you.

That’s what the note says. Digging back into the bag she finds out that every single one has that same message.

“I’m sorry.” Dean says. “I shouldn’t have let it go on for this long. I just was being a dumbass. Sam told me you felt like I didn’t care that you were upset yesterday. But I’ll tell you right now that moment almost broke me. I couldn’t even pull my head out of my ass to comfort you. Sam shouldn’t have been the one to do that because that’s my job.”

(Y/N) sets the bag aside to curl up more in Dean’s lap.

“Jealousy. That’s all it was and I don’t blame you for sayin’ what you did. You were havin’ a great conversation with someone who wasn’t me and with that mixed with the other guys in the bar…. I just didn’t know how to act.”

Dean pulls back and kisses her cheek.

“I can’t tell you who you can and can’t talk to, you’re a grown woman who can make her own decides.”

She fiddles with his shirt saying, “I shouldn’t have said that I should’ve let him fuck me or that I should’ve left with him. It was wrong and childish and I just wanted to piss you off, but it went too far. That’s the only part of the argument I didn’t mean. No one else matters to me, I’m set with you. You treat me great all the time even during the other times we we're mad at each other.”

Dean clears his throat. “I know we need to talk more about this, but I’ve missed you and I don’t wanna think about this anymore right now.”

(Y/N) pulls back, looking her boyfriend in the face. His hazel green eyes are slightly glassy and his nose is red.

“I missed you too.”

Dean closes the distance between them, holding her close.

Pulling back to catch their breath, they rest their foreheads together.

“I love you.” He says with his thumb stroking her face.

“I love you too.”

“Are you hungry? I can go fix you somehthin’.”

“I’m a little hungry, but I’d like to take a shower first.”

“Alright, I’ll go fix you somethin’ hot.”

They share one more kiss before Dean leaves out to the kitchen. She looks at the bag before grabbing it and heading to their shared room. Finding some office tape, she removes two of the notes. (Y/N) sticks one note on the door with ‘I’m sorry’ facing the outside and the other beside it with ‘I love you’ facing the same direction.

She placed them there as a reminder of how far they’ve come in their relationship and how easily they could’ve quit. It will be motivation for the future.

Gathering some clothes and towel she heads to the bathroom.

Finishing she comes out and ditches her dirty clothes to make her way to the kitchen.

Dean is not in there, so she heads to the TV room.

He’s sitting on the couch patiently waiting with two plates on the table.

She sits, turning his head to kiss him.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Baby.”

The nickname makes her smile, while she grabs the loaded plate. Leaning into him she begins to eat.

Sam walks in, happy with what he sees and tells them he’s about head to the store.

After the plates are finished, they lay down on the sofa with (Y/N)’s head on his chest. Not even five minutes later she’s fast asleep with snores and all.

Dean tightens his hold on her before settling for some rest himself.

When Sam returned he laid a blanket over them and took their dishes to the kitchen.

Day six of a sleep filled, restful night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed!!!! <3


End file.
